


Stay with Me

by The_Marlin_Soldier



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marlin_Soldier/pseuds/The_Marlin_Soldier
Summary: Luigi wakes up to another workday and would get ready if he was still alone. However, someone else has a different idea in mind.
Relationships: Princess Daisy/Luigi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Stay with Me

Another morning in New York meant another workday. Everyone in the city was going through their morning routine before going to their jobs. And a certain lanky plumber was no exception to the rule.

His cellular phone alarm played a generic default ringtone. He had heard the same sound every weekday since purchasing two to three years ago. The manufacturers must have upgraded the newest model since then.

Face planted into his pillow, Luigi reached his arm out to turn it off.

Handprints foamed into his mattress, slowly dispersing, as his legs hovered above the floor.

Nothing would be stopping him from joining the workforce, picturing another monotonous day with his older brother Mario fixing busted pipes and clogged toilets. Surely, Luigi was living the American dream.

He was about to lift himself until a soft-silky hand grabbed at his wrist.

The grip was gentle, not hurtful in the slightest.

Looking over his shoulders, the culprit was a brunette.

"Don't go..."

Luigi made a grin that touched his handsome mustache. Finding the action sweet.

"I promise I'll be all yours over the weekend." He said. "Don't you gotta get ready for work too?"

Daisy broke her hand away. Sitting on top of her two legs, she wrapped her arms around Luigi's stomach to embrace him. Her orange underwear with little flowers was exposed.

"The best thing about being the owner of your own business is you can open whenever you please." She leaned into his ear. "Maybe it'll be closed for today if someone would call out to have fun."

Her sexual advancements had Luigi pondering on the choice to make. Stay or go? Daisy was very confident that it was in her favor, Luigi was easy to budge. She laid gentle kisses onto his neck to start.

Mario was capable of handling clients on his own. Having his younger brother take the day off wouldn't hurt.

"What reason should I give him?" 

His girlfriend pumped her fists at his response.

"Say you're sick."

Luigi rubbed the back of his head. Feeling very nervous at making the call. He had never called out before or even faked being sick. Daisy sensed this and took his phone.

She told Luigi to stay quiet with her fingers on his lip. When Mario picked up, she went on how Luigi was feeling unwell and had been barfing in the bathroom all this morning. Mario gave permission to Luigi to take a rest for the day and that he gets better.

"Great thanks, Mario." She hung up the phone and pulled Luigi on top of her, smooching him before.

"That easy huh?"

"Very," 

For the rest of the day, the two lovebirds snuggled in bed, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
